<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last of Vongola by AniManGa19930</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628260">The Last of Vongola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930'>AniManGa19930</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Two-sies] Sawada Tsunayoshi has no memories of his twenty-nine years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Side T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own KHR.</p><p>This fic is inspired by a jp tweet which will be explained in the other side. Probably grammatical error here and there.</p><p>There's a mention of hibatsuna as pairing (as always cough) but it's not the major point</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-Side T-</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ne, Reborn, I wonder if Hibari-san already has someone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tutor seemed to be taken aback by his out of nowhere inquiry. The cup of coffee in his hand stilled for a few seconds, "What brought this up, no-good Tsuna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said student blinked, his eyes returned to his unsigned documents on his desk while recalling solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This might seem to be an odd premise of his story, but Sawada Tsunayoshi felt like he had just woken up from a long and deep slumber one year ago. That was a matter of course as when he woke up at that one year ago, he was basically without any memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep psychological trauma to the head due to a recent attack on Vongola's allies was reported as the cause. He could still remember his name, the names and faces of his families, his friends, his allies and that he is the don of Italian's biggest famiglia; however he didn't have any clear memories of the twenty-nine years he had spent with the people. Technically it didn't hinder his everyday live or his works but sometimes the pained looks his friends gave when he couldn't recall the old stories they were telling throb the scars left in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay, tenth! We can slowly make you remember!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Haha, with the memories or not, you're still our friend. So don't think about it too much!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sawada is Sawada! Everything's gonna be extremely fine!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Onii-chan is right. Tsukkun is Tsukkun. So no matter what happens, we'll always be with Tsukkun."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you can't remember, then Tsuna-san just has to make new memories with Haru and the others!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was so kind and understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However as days passed by with each prescription he had to take after the incident, he would notice the reluctance in his lightning guardian and younger brother figure, in his mist guardian and the unwillingness of Rokudo Mukuro to meet him. Every day, as he gazed upon photos of their old days, he knew those memories were important, memories which shaped a person and without it he didn't feel like Sawada Tsunayoshi, at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only his cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya who had always treated him indifferently. Hibari still approached him occasionally for the business matter, keeping his distance as usual with the same expressionless face. The Hibari in the album he saw and the one before him didn't have any different.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aren't you angry? I can't remember anything that has happened," if there were ever, "I might also forget things I'd done with Hibari-san." It was three weeks ago when he accidentally blurted out his anxiety in front of the concern party. They were in his office, discussing business as usual, he didn't know what came over him. The cloud guardian was detached, not exactly the best personnel to have a heart to heart talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However there was no hint of dismissal from the older lad as the man spoke in return, "In the first place, nothing happened between you and me. It's obvious there's nothing to recall."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though the words sounded cold, it'd washed over his mind in a matter of seconds. Tsuna, finally, could breathe in relief. All this time, he had been chasing after the shadow of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the past him. And yet, just a mere word from a man he rarely ever saw had made him feel reborn. Feeling a bit refreshed, he took his own cup of tea and brought it to his lips with a mirth smile, "You're right. How foolish I was."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just do what you ought to do." It was a brief meeting as usual and a brisk farewell. Tsuna could only give a small wave as he saw the man left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then when he noticed the gold ring on the man's ring finger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't remember if anyone had ever mentioned his cloud guardian being married, hence it'd been in his mind for weeks. Knowing the ravenet didn't like to have his personal matter pried on, Tsuna instead tried to find the answer from his tutor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After summarizing that he had just found out Hibari was wearing what seemed a marriage ring three weeks ago, Reborn finally said, "Well Hibari is not the type to wear something just for fancy, so if he does, he does have someone then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had expected the answer and yet he couldn't hide the disappointment painted in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No-good Tsuna. Don't tell me you are interested in Hibari?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EH!?" Caught of guard, the pen in his grip was almost thrown to the window when he raised both of his hands in defense, "Of course not! I was just curious since it's Hibari-san we're talking about!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tutor's doubting eyes was painful but he knew he shouldn't tear away from it. After a few seconds, the hitman tipped on his fedora in habit, "It's good if you give up early then. Nothing's good gonna come out from it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long has it been since his tutor gave his advice? Not that many in this one year he regained his consciousness he was sure. And as the student, he knew better now when to heed on it, "Uhn, I know, Reborn."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ne Reborn, I wonder if Hibari-san already has someone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That surprised him. Keeping still, he studied the boy who was working on his paperworks few minutes before he asked the question. "What brought this on, no-good Tsuna?" For a moment, the number one hitman in the world was afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few years ago, when his student had assumed the leadership of the famiglia, he had created a controversy among the internal faction. The sole problem was the fact the boy had decided not to have any descendants and thus, effectively, going to end his bloodline. Vongola has a long history and the elders in the family weren't too keen on their new don's decision. They then caught rumours of the don's intimate relationship with his cloud guardian which hastened their movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One and a half years ago, exactly five months after his student happily announced to him that the boy and his lover were finally registered as married, Sawada Tsunayoshi went missing for three days and returned in deep sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for all the guardians to notice something amiss. For the first time, probably a first in Vongola's history, the guardians had gathered and raided their suspect, only to find the laboratory which had kept what seemed to be the remains of their dear friend, brother, boss...lover. Involved parties were all annihilated as no one couldn't really contain the rage of storm, rain, mist, and cloud. Among the ruins they had found the fact that the Sawada Tsunayoshi who was sleeping in the headquarters was none other than the clone of their beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the only one spared of the annihilation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a clone, he was practically a new-born. On top of having to drink the prescription Verde gave them to maintain his life every day and despite having the blood of Vongola, of Sawada Tsunayoshi, running through his veins and the recognition of the man's instilled, he had no real memories spent as Sawada Tsunayoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"It's basically just a corpse."</em> Rokudo Mukuro wanted nothing to do with it. Ever since then he never came within the premise, not even any ounce of interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Fuuta, and Chrome were torn on what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Ryohei who was determined and believed that the Sawada they knew would just be the same. That kind of resolution probably encouraged Gokudera and Yamamoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Even if he's a clone, he is still a part of the tenth."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tsuna is our friend, which makes his clone is our friend too. Isn't it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Lambo and Chrome were still unsure but Fuuta lately seemed to begin to accept him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Reborn though, he couldn't exactly treat him the same. However it didn't change the fact that the clone would be his student too. It just means he has two no-good Tsuna as his student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"What about you, Hibari?"</em> One year and a half prior the clone opened his eyes, over a cup of sake, he had decided to ask the cloud's determination too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibari seemed impassive. He had always been since they raided the laboratory.<em> "What's what?"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Regarding the Tsuna."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"There's nothing,"</em> Hibari sipped on his serving<em>, "he's not Tsunayoshi and never will be,"</em> the cup was silently put back as he fixed on his kimono and raised up, <em>"it's nothing to do with me."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reborn tipped on his fedora, ending the memory of his last talk about Sawada Tsunayoshi with Hibari Kyouya. "It's good if you give up early then. Nothing's good gonna come out from it." It wasn't advice, he was simply stating what he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the pained smile his other student gave, he wondered why they still feel different.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this fic is inspired by a jp tweet about what would the reaction of others if their beloved (family, lover, friend) died and got cloned.</p><p>if think about it, Reborn would never tell Tsuna to give up but i tried to convey that despite Reborn thinks of the clone as his student too, he can't really support of the clone taking tsuna's place, meaning he does has partial favor</p><p>anyway please review :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>